Looking In the Mirror
by FrozenUnD's
Summary: Macavity's getting impaitent about taking over the Junkyard, so with a little help; decides to strike from the inside. Or so he plans; Until a certain white queen-kit comes along and tramples on his plans? {PlatoxVictoria} Rated T for future chapters
1. Name

_**DISLAIMER: I don't own any rights to cats!**_

**The first chapter I will admit is short, mostly because if I were to make it longer I couldn't finish the chapter where I wanted!**

**Reviews are happily accepted but be nice, was ill when started writing this and still a little rusty after not writing for so long :)**

* * *

_**Macavity's Hideout**_

Darkness had already fallen upon the abandoned warehouse that made Macivitiy's lair. The hidden paw himself had a mood that reflected the day. Dark and dangerous. He was, as usual, coming up with all sorts of malicious plans to take over the Junkyard and take great joy in making their lives hell, however as much as he planned he couldn't decide on the most effective method.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as a white Persian entered his room that made up an office. He merely glanced up at her with his eyes and went back to thinking. The white queen sat on his makeshift table and smiled at him.

"Still planning I see," the Napoleon of crime merely grunted a reply as he was in thought "I have an idea that might grab your attention. Instead of a direct attack why don't you attack them from the inside, emotionally attack them." He looked at her with mild interest; giving her some sign to carry on.

"Why don't you work from the inside of the group? With your abilities I'm sure it's not hard to create an alter ego or something that you can control from the inside?"

The glanced up at her with his eyes again, showing mild interest. Ecouraging the queen to continue.

"Then when the moment is right attack, it'll leave the jellicle's weakened; which gives you an opening to take over. While you're doing that I could look after everything around here. You could come back here once or twice a week to get away from it for a while and sort stuff out until the final attack?"

Macavity thought the idea through carefully, he didn't particularly like the idea of going in himself, despite being in another identity and other physical form.

But at the end of the day he didn't like to admit it; but he was getting desperate and impatient in taking over the Junkyard.

"Very well, but if this plan doesn't work it'll be your head on a platter for the rats."

The queen nodded, not really scared at Macavity's threat, she was sure this plan would work. It had a few risks too it but too hard to get to them.

The tom signalled her to leave. With her finally out of sight and sat in thought of the alter-life he'd have to put up with at the Junkyard and started to plan it out.

He'd already decided to keep some of his basic features such as height, he wasn't keen on loosing himself completely while doing this task. He decided to remove his markings and stick close to his base coat, adjusting the colour slightly to a brown and burgundy pallet. His head fur a lot shorter than his usual long matted fur.

Planning the physical appearance in his head surprised him, he didn't look anything like his usual self. Which in reality he was glad about but at the same time didn't like it.

Now he had to decide on the personality of this new tom. But as much as he tried he just couldn't come up with a personality to him, maybe that would develop over time.

This thought actually spooked Macavity as realisation hit him. While he'd have an alter ego he wouldn't have complete control over. His mind would lie somewhat dormant in the alter-toms mind. However he had complete control over the tom at the same time.

The thought of having control over when the alter ego would be active made him feel better but not controlling his actions during the yard wasn't the best bit of the idea. This tom needed a name, this wasn't as easy as planned. Just then Griddlebone once again entered, carrying a rat and handing it to Macavity to eat.

"Seems your having trouble with names. Don't ask how I know it's a queen thing, toms seem to pull this face when comes to names, seen it happen when naming kittens. I could suggest a name if you want. I knew a few unique names you could use. So you wouldn't be confused with anyone else."

Macavity sat and thought for a minute before nodding. With that sorted; he started going over the plan with her, and how he'd get into the junkyard. Unaware of the consequences that faced upon going with this idea.

* * *

_~~~Few Days Later~~~_

The sun had started to rise upon the junkyard, signalling the Jellicles that stayed there to awaken. The kittens were already out and playing with one another.

"Please show us another trick!" the younger kittens echoed loudly at the tuxedo tom, who sighed softly yet smiled at them and showed them a trick or two more.

All the kittens jumped around with glee; accept one. One certain white kitten was missing.

Victoria curled up into a tighter ball as she tried to remain asleep.

Her owners had gone on holiday and had forgotten to leave the cat flap open for her, leaving her to remain at the junkyard untill then. Luckily Jenny and Skimble offered a place for her to remain until then; Jenny claimed it would be nice to have some female company due to fostering Pouncival and Tumblebrutus still. So she was in a comfortable position.

But before the white kitten could get to back to sleep a huge weight sat on her; Pouncival. She should have known it wouldn't be long before one of the others woke her up.

"Come on Victoria get up! The others are playing hide and seek and I need help finding them!"

Victoria yawned and got up smiling. While she wanted to sleep, she did have to admit it was fun playing even if she was the second eldest kitten out of them all.

But she also noticed that Pouncival had been rather clingy lately and she couldn't quite understand it. It was certainly something she'd ask Jenny about when no one was around.

Once she sorted herself out she followed the patched tom to find the rest of the kittens; which didn't really take long as they all hid in similar places to their usual ones.

Victoria had to smile when she found even Mistoffelees himself was playing, her very own brother and the eldest out of all the kittens.

While Victoria remained at their humans home a lot Mistoffelees on the other hand preferred to remain at the Junkyard except in winter. It gave him more freedom to perform his magic, he'd only ever really come home at night but even then it wasn't every night.

The tuxedo tom smiled at her warmly before going back to playing.

Looking at him carefully she had started to see he was growing up fast. While he hadn't yet gained a mate he was already starting to enter the ranks of being a young adult.

In reality it scared her seeing him grow up, she was scared of losing the very essence of her brother. Same as herself getting older; she was scared she'd loose herself.

Her thoughts however were cut short when Jenny called all the kittens in for some lunch.

While Jenny and Jelly both fostered most of the kittens they took turns during the day looking after them. Jenny was the one who while was lovely and nice she could be firm whereas Jelly had a military approach to discipline but could be fun at the same time.

They all bounded into her den and sat down to eat. Their lunch was a mix of mice and birds that Jelly, Aparagus, Skimble and Jenny had caught for them along with their own meals.

The kittens ate happily as they talked to each other in their own little groups around the den.

Electera and Etecera were the first ones to finish, as usual, but they'd wait till the others were finished before going out. They crawled over Victoria and Jemima who were half way through their food, and started talking happily.

It wasn't long before all the kittens had finished except Victoria, Pouncival and Tumblebrutus.

Victoria picked at the last of her food the more full she became, Pouncival was obviously trying to eat slow so he could leave the same time as Victoria and Tumble was technically finished; but wanted to clean himself up before going outside.

Eventually Pouncival lost his battle as Tumble dragged him out the den, claiming he could finish his food outside. Earning a relieved sigh from Victoria; catching Jenny and Skimbles attention. Jenny was the first to ask what was wrong.

"It's Pouncival. He won't leave me alone, he's always following me around and stuff" Victoria sighed looking down, sure, the other kittens wouldn't leave her alone either but something was just different with Pounce and it was tiring.

Seeing Victoria confused over such things made Jenny and Skimble chuckle.

"It's known as a kitten crush dear, its natural part of growing up, he'll grow out of it soon don't worry. You'll find it's the toms that develop kitten crushes in the most obvious ways possible…then again... with how you and the rest of the others act with Tugger it's a plausible debate."

Victoria blushed at Jenny mentioning Tugger, it was true she did like Tugger and the mention of her becoming his queen-friend, or even mate, made her go all cuddly with excitement. But there was never the guarantee for that to happen to begin with.

"Don't fret so much about it, only a few kitten crushes ever turn out more. Give it time and 'e'll leave you alone. Now run along before they start wondering where you are" Skimble smiled softly. Victoria nodded before running off outside.

As the kittens were playing Tugger sauntered over, earning a squeal of delight from Etcetera and running over to him. Shortly followed by the other females. Victoria giggled along with the others as he spoke to them, before Bombalurina came over and claimed Munkustrap was looking for him. Making the kittens whine with disappointment including the white kitten herself. Tugger followed Bombalurina, trying to touch her as they walked off.

The kittens continued to play until rain started to fall and some of them took shelter. It was mostly the toms that stayed out, ranging in all ages.

Munkustrap still sat on the tire like a rock concentrating carefully. It was harder to detect danger in rain.

Raindrops dripped from is head fur to his nose and from off his ears, yet he remained still. Victoria couldn't help but worry about the young protector.

It was Munkustrap that let her brother stay in his den when he didn't come home. And was very grateful for him doing so. The last thing she wanted to see was him become ill so with the courage she had; she braced the rain.

It hit her fur causing her to cringe, she only liked the misty type of rain, but this was full-blown downpour.

As she headed towards him she pulled an old umbrella out from a lone junk pile and put it over him then sat next to him. The umbrella had more than enough room to fit them in. They could have laid down in it and still be covered. However there was holes in it so wouldn't be wise.

Munkustrap smiled at her.

"Thanks. I'm surprised you've come out in the rain, it's normally the toms that stay outside," he smiled softly at her "the company is nice don't get me wrong. just would have thought you'd be playing inside though."

Victoria fidgeted slightly, earning a confused blink from Munkustrap.

"I would but Pouncival has a kitten crush on me and it's becoming kind of annoying… Plus there's not many games to play indoors," Victoria pouted at Munkustrap as he laughed "What's so funny?"

"I was beginning to wonder when he'd develop a kitten crush, I was betting on Jemima over the others. Then again I remember when your brother had a kitten crush on Bombalurina. That was rather cute I have to admit, but it wears off eventually don't worry. One day when you'll find a mate and realise that such attention is what you want. You're young so don't think about it too much though. I choose to leave out that luxury until I feel I've done my job as a protector efficiently" Munkustrap smiled softly at her.

It was strange…there was no regret in his decision in his eyes, it surprised Victoria.

"I hope I find someone, I like Tugger; but the mention of him and Etcetera starts screaming…it's kind of annoying but I guess at the same time I know that's my own kitten crush…. When I find someone I want to be..." she noticed Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer rolling about in the rain, laughing as they play fight "to be like them… carefree…" she sighed, it was embarrassing talking about toms and stuff. Especially to a tom that was like a big brother to her.

"Don't think about it too much, your still a kitten. You're an inquisitive one like your brother was your age. But your still young, have fun before settling down. Just don't be like my brother and you'll-" before Munkustrap could finish he stopped in mid-sentence and stood up looking at the entrance.

He could tell something, or someone, was coming. Victoria looked in the same direction. Trying to see or hear what he could. But she couldn't.

Slowly a figure of a cat started to come through to rain. The figure was hunched over and limped slightly as he walked, causing the other cats in the junkyard to stare at him with caution as he entered.

Munkustrap took a defensive stance as the cat approached them, they could now make out it was a tom.

"Who are you. What's your business here?" Victoria looked at Munkustrap, his whole persona had changed from a caring playful tom who was easy to talk to; to a stern set face, business-like tom. A protector.

"H-help me…." before the tom could say anything else he passed out.

The tribe exited from their den and surrounded him, the kittens remains indoors away from any danger. Munkustrap let Victoria come over, but kept her close to him for safety.

She looked down at the tom, he looked slightly older than Mistoffelees, but younger than Munkustrap. His coat from what she could see was a white base, with a mixture of soft black and brown patchwork marking. His markings reminded her of Alonzo's for some reason, yet his markings weren't as bold as his.

Before she could take a closer look; the hushed whispers were silenced when Munkustrap spoke up.

"Right, get the kittens back to their rightful dens. Jenny, would you be able to see what the problem with the tom is, we can't very well leave him like this. Alonzo and Admetus will carry him to your den and we'll discuss the matter there. Admetus, would you be able to start your patrolling the boarders early after helping, Alonzo take my place at the entrance aswell after helping also. Everyone back to your dens."

Everyone nodded and did as Munkustrap had ordered.

Victoria followed Munkustrap and the others to Jenny's den, where they placed the unconscious tom on a spare blanket. The water dripped from his coat, much like everyone else's fur.

Jenny started checking him over while Victoria, Pouncival and Tumblebrutus watched closely. Skimble stood next to Munkustrap while speaking.

"There any physical injuries to him?" Jenny shook her head as she checked him over, and started drying his coat to warm him up.

"Nothing that's dangerous to his health, just a few bumps and bruises. He's mostly just weak from probably lack of food and water. All we can do is warm him up until he wakes. Then we'll fetch him something to eat and drink. Victoria could you fetch the spare blankets for me please?"

Victoria nodded and grabbed the spare blankets that were normally used for when the other kittens stayed round.

As she handed them to Jenny, she helped her place the blankets over him and studied his features carefully.

His face markings were soft and basic; brown base with a while blaze accompanied by brown and black head fur. His breathing was soft and calm. As if he hadn't slept in many days. Victoria was very intrigued by this tom.

"Hopefully it won't be long before he wakes up" Munkustrap sighed as he sat down across from Victoria, who continued to stare at the unconscious tom. Skimble sat next to Jenny as they observed the tom. Pouncival and Tumblebrutus watched the tom intently before falling asleep on eachother.

It wasn't too long, however, before the tom started stirring and his eyes slowly opened.

"What is your name?" Jenny Spoke softly, knowing that while Munkustrap was the protector of the junkyard _she _was the one looking after him.

Victoria watched the toms eyes open slowly to reveal rich dark brown orbs. He First looked in her direction slowly, then towards Jenny's direction before slowly and weakly replying;

"Plato…my name's Plato…"


	2. Dark Eyes

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any rights to cats!**_

**Got this chapter out rather quickly as had finished the first chapter a couple days back. Bit iffy with this chapter but maybe it's me being paranoid. ****_ANYWAY!_**** enjoy! Reviews are greatly appreceated!**

* * *

Victoria watched Plato closely, his name echoing in her mind, he blinked slowly and looked around the room slowly.

His eyes settled on her and she couldn't help but blush, mentally kicking herself for blushing a tom who hadn't been in the junkyard even an hour. Munkustrap cleared his throat and spoke.

"Where are you from Plato? What is your business here," Jenny shot him a glance as if to say _'can't you do that later?'_ causing Munkustrap to figit slightly "Of course you can answer that when you've had something to eat and drink."

Victoria and Skimble smiled, it seemed Jenny still didn't care really what rank you were; she'd still get her point across.

Plato nodded before starting to cough wildly, his throat dry. Jenny swiftly got up and got him an old tuna tin of water for him to drink which he downed quickly. His coughing slowly beginning to stop as he observed the faces in the room once more, closely this time.

Two kittens were asleep on each other on one side of the room while he was surrounded by a silver tabby tom, a pure ginger tom, a flecked ginger queen and a pure white...Kitten? He couldn't quite make out what her age was.

His train of thought was soon interrupted by the flecked queen.

"Give us a minute and we'll go fetch you something to eat," she turned to the ginger tom "Skimble would you come with me? You know aswell as I how hard it is hunting in the rain"

Skimble nodded and headed towards the exit of the den with her, before she turned round and smiled at him.

"By the way I'm Jennyanydots but you can just call me Jenny and this is Skimbleshanks. That's Victoria, Munkustrap, Pouncival and Tumblebrutus which reminds me; Munk, can you get Pouncival and Tumble to their beds please? Victoria you'll be going bed soon"

Before anyone could reply; she and Skimble vanished out into the rain. Plato watched as Munkustrap and Victoria started to help the two kittens into bed.

Victoria sighed as she helped Munkustrap with the two young toms. As they put them to bed, there was sleepy protests; but nevertheless, they fell back into a deep slumber immediately, she stroked their head fur softly as Jenny normally did to help them remain asleep for the first few minutes.

Only to feel a pair of dark brown eyes watching her every move, she glanced over her shoulder and blushed again. Before she could do anything about it Munkustrap sat back down and watched Plato closely.

It wasn't a matter of moments before Jenny and Skimble returned with a couple of rats and handed them to Plato who carefully sat up scoffed them down hungrily. He smiled thankfully at Jenny and Skimble before turning back to Munkustrap, ready to answer his questions.

"I wish I could tell you but I can't really remember...all I remember is being in a dark room, starving and thirsty, and someone grabbing me from behind and knocking me out good and proper...I woke up in an ally a few streets away from here in the rain. I picked up the scent of the Junkyard and thought could get shelter while try to gather my thoughts, and try to remember what I've forgotten. But of course being hungry and thirsty while trying to get shelter from the rain isn't easy and hence forth seems I passed out soon as got here. I can't stop thinking about that dark room though...it smelt like rust and damp... the floor was made of concrete I think...I'm not sure..."

Jenny and Munkustrap looked at each other. Recognising the very same description given by someone else.

"Macavity's hideout" Munkustrap stated in a low tone.

It all pieced together perfectly, Jenny nodded in agreement, after having Demeter return from there with the exact same description; there was no other place he could think of.

"Alright. You can stay here at the Junkyard. Jenny will make sure your well before we continue the plans and help look for a den for you to occupy. After all you look about Rumpleteazers age. So you must just be entering young adulthood, meaning, your more than fine having a den of your own. Until then just rest; and we'll introduce you properly to everyone tomorrow"

Plato nodded and looked back at Jenny, Skimble and Victoria who bided him farewell out the den before turning back to him.

Jenny stood up and looked at Victoria.

"It's about time you got into bed, after all I'm hoping you'll show Plato round tomorrow after he's been introduced to everyone."

Victoria nodded shyly at her, realising she'd get to talk to Plato properly. Jenny then turned to Plato and smiled.

"Meaning you certainly need rest, tomorrow will be a busy day. That's if your well enough to cope with it. Anyway both of you; to sleep" Jenny smiled warmly at Plato, who couldn't help but smile softly back before looking at Victoria.

Victoria met Plato's gaze and blushed a deep shade of red at his dark brown orbs that had connected with her soft gray ones, she spoke shyly.

"Night Plato..."

She looked at Jenny and Skimble and wished them a goodnight; before swiftly heading to her bed that was on the other side of the room, next to Pouncival and Tumble. Who had curled up into a tight ball together in their own bed. She laid down and curled into a ball with her back to them all to hide her blush.

Jenny and Skimble couldn't help but chuckle softly, earning a confused glance from Plato. Skimble merely smiled at him and kissed Jenny on the forehead before heading off to bed himself.

Jenny, however, went and refilled the tuna tin with water for Plato and placed it next to him as he lay back down.

"Rest well. Tomorrow will be a long day"

With that she headed over to the nesting bed she shared with Skimble and curled up into him before drifting off to sleep.

For an hour Plato laid there in his own thoughts. His mind kept drifting back to that cold dark room. How much he wished he could remember what had happened just before he blacked out, but try as he might he couldn't remember.

Sighing softly he glanced at Victoria's direction.

He could hear her soft breathing, a sign she was in a light sleep while curled up in a ball under a makeshift blanket that was an old towel that was in surprisingly good condition.

Carefully he rolled onto his side, and drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

The morning light peeked through the sheet that was the makeshift door to the den that was currently occupied by six Jellicles.

As usual Jenny and Skimble were the first to wake up and catch some morning breakfast before fetching the others breakfast and was back before any of them woke up.

Skimble was sorting himself out for his shift at the train station later that night as the new arrival started waking up in a coughing fit. Plato quickly drank the rest of the water before eating the few mice Jenny had caught for his breakfast.

"Seems your still a little dry throated after yesterday it should clear up soon. The kittens should be up soon so I'll see if Victoria will give you a tour after meeting the rest of the Jellicles who live here, some you'll meet later on at the Jellicle ball. But other than that you should be fine" Jenny smiled at him before waking the kittens up.

Victoria yawned and stretched in her bed, before getting up and having her breakfast. Shortly followed by Pounce and Tumble, who talked amongst themselves as they ate, before bounding outside to play.

It wasn't until after they had all had their breakfast, that Munkustrap came to get Plato to introduce him to the rest of the tribe. Jenny and Skimble stayed close by as Victoria followed them to the clearing where Munkustrap called out everyone and introduced him formally.

"We have a new member joining us. His name is Plato and I'm expecting you all to at least say hello and introduce yourselves to him."

All eyes turned to Plato, who stood between the tom and queen who had taken him in and looked after him, awkwardly shifting his weight

"Don't worry Plato, I'm sure you'll settle in rather quickly here" with one last smile Munkustrap stood up and headed to do his patrol.

Everyone came and introduced themselves to Plato. Demeter was the only one who seemed rather stand-off with him; earning many confused glances. Plato blinked and merely shrugged it off as Alonzo claimed she was always like it.

Once everyone had introduced themselves and had a chat with him; they went back to what they were doing.

Then was told Victoria would give a full tour of the junkyard.

As they started walking there was an awkward silence between them as Victoria spoke of certain areas of the junkyard, and who lived in which dens.

"So...were you born at the junkyard?" Plato questioned awkwardly, not really knowing what would be a good conversation starter.

It was more than obvious that Victoria also didn't know how to start a conversation either as she shook her head slightly as they walked.

"Me and my brother were born on the London Docks. Our mothers owner didn't have really any experience with kittens and sold us just after our eyes had opened, Mistoffelees has more memory of what our mother was like than I do. My brother was the first of us both to be allowed out the house once old enough and came upon the Junkyard and was accepted in. Soon as I was able to come with him, I followed his suit and we've been here ever since."

Plato listened closely to her story as they walked round the clearing

"While it was solely Jenny and Skimble who looked after us, Munkustrap also played a huge part in our upbringing. Me and my brother would often stay in his den. Mistoffelees is still currently living with him at the moment, it won't be long before Mistoffelees gets a den of his own..."

Victoria's ears sat back against her skull as she looked down. Plato glanced at her worried but decided not to pry into it.

Victoria quickly regained her posture as they spotted Alonzo, Admetus, Munkustrap who had finished his shift of patrolling, Coricopat and Tantomile and surprisingly Tugger.

Victoria blinked. For some reason she didn't get the giggly feeling she'd normally get when seeing Tugger, at least it wasn't as strong as usual.

Before she could question herself further Admetus gestured them to come over. Victoria smiled at them and led Plato over and sat down with them all. Coricopat and Tantomile looked at Plato and smiled at him before looking at each other in what was like a silent conversation. Alonzo chuckled at Platos confused expression.

"Don't mind them they're Mystics. With being twins they've got an extra unique connection of being telepathic. They have a few other abilities so don't be freaked out if they start acting sort of strange or anything, after a while your used to it" the twins smiled at Plato again before resuming to their silent conversation, Admetus chuckled and Alonzo smiled.

"So I see Victoria has gave you the full tour, think you'll be able to find your way round?"

Plato nodded as he ajusted his sitting position.

"The layout is pretty simple despite it being a junkyard, so shouldn't be too hard finding my way around"

Everyone smiled at him, Plato smiled in return. Everyone eyes turned to Tugger as he piped up in the conversation, changing the subject completely.

"Are you sure your just entering young adulthood? you could easily pass off as being our age" the Maine Coone chuckled, earning a chuckle from Plato and a shrug in agreement that he did indeed look older than he actually was.

Victoria smiled at the conversation. Before hearing Jelly calling for the kittens to come see her. She sighed and excused herself before heading off to Jelly's den.

Plato watched her leave, only to avert his eyes due to a nudging from Admetus who winked at him. Plato looked at him with a puzzled expression. Admetus smiled shrugging it off. Munkustrap spoke up.

"Looks like we'll be having more than a few arrangements at this years Jellicle ball. We'll teach you the dances. We're still sorting out who's opening the Jellicle ball and everything still and who's going to perform the mating dance this year. we don't do it every year it's normally a significant rite of passage you could say. It's normally a pair around the stages of becoming adults but it's not a rule, just most common really. But all that can be explained at a later date" Munkustrap smiled, realizing he was starting to babble a bit. Alonzo ruffled Platos head fur as he spoke.

"Don't worry Munk. Me and Admetus will show him the ropes, you just carry on with the usual planning."

Admetus grinned at Alonzo. Plato couldn't help but smile at how welcoming and friendly they all were with him.

However he couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched, he glanced around the opening, only to spot a certain gold and black queen eyeing him from a distance. He blinked and looked away as he noticed Bomabalurina head over to her.

The scarlet queen sat next to Demeter and sighed.

"What is your problem with him? Can't you a least try to be nice to him?"

Demeter shot a glare at Bombalurina before continuing to stare at the new arrival as she spoke.

"Something isn't right about him...just feels like him being here has something to do with Macavity... He himself has something to do with Macavity... I just feel he has a connection with Mac somehow..."

Bombalurina flattened her ears back at the nickname for the criminal, but chose not to mention it.

"For everlasting cats sake he hasn't got anything to do with Macavity. When are you going to learn that not everything is to do with him. And to pretty much accuse Plato of being involved with Macavity when you've not even so much as actually spoken to him is just plain unjustified. Munkustrap seems to trust him enough to let him stay here, why can't you?"

She stood up, starting to get frustrated at the gold queen. While she understood she hadn't exactly had the best life until she joined the yard, it didn't justify her making assumptions.

"You're right...I shouldn't make assumptions. But I'm only telling you how I feel..." Demeter looked down as she spoke. Bombalurina sighed before walking off and sauntering over to Tugger, leading him away from the group.

Admetus chuckled watching Tugger be led away, like putty in Bombalurinas paws.

"Tugger tries to say he doesn't get serious with queens, the way he is with Bom says a completely different story"

Everyone couldn't help but chuckle at the truth in the remark. Plato even couldn't resist smiling at the comment. Before anyone could continue Jenny called for Plato.

He smiled as he got up and nodded to the rest of them, before heading over to the flecked queen. Jenny smiled and led him into the den as she spoke.

"Just wanted to check on you and how everything is going on your first day here, everyone who's joined the junkyard has always found their first day the hardest, I hope Victoria is being helpful" Platos eyes unconsciously lit up slightly as he nodded making Jenny smile softly.

"She's very helpful, it's a shame theres still a few other Jellicles you haven't met yet, Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie will be back in a few minutes. They normally leave before morning and come back round this time, they aren't the most well behaved of Jellicles but they're wonderful in personality, the open question still is; are they siblings or mates," Jenny chuckled,

"You'll understand what I mean when you meet them, there's no point in asking them really because they'll tell you their siblings then they'll tell someone else they're mates. They're a lovely pair though so doesn't matter really"

Plato nodded as Jenny checked him over physically while talking, to make sure he was physically fit, and that his cough was getting better. As she was checking him over a pair of calico twin burst in, in a heap.

Jenny peered over Platos shoulder to find fury pile unravel themselves to reveal no one else but; Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, carrying an old oversized sock full of goodies each.

Before Jenny could question them Rumpleteazer spoke first "'iya Jenneh sorreh for bustin' in on ya' like this but we found some real good staff and if Munk caugh' us he'd 'av' our skins an' make us pu' back what we got," Jenny look at her as if to say _'what makes you think I won't do the same?' _Causing Rumpleteazer to quickly finish her sentence "without le'in' us explain thaht tha house we went in was abandoned so all sorts of staff were just left there"

Jenny sighed before nodding. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer blinked looking at Plato, as 'Jerrie opened his mouth to say something 'Teazer elbowed him in the side, silencing him from making a comment. Giving an awkward cough 'Jerrie hesitantly spoke.

"So who's tha tom," Jenny smiled at introduced Plato "Noice to meet ya! oi'm 'Jerrie and this is 'Teazah. Sorreh for bustin in without abita no'ice, hope ya comftable 'ere"

With that 'Jerrie took 'Teazers hand and dragged her out the den. Jenny chuckled.

"See what I mean? Anyway seems you're getting better quicker than expected, your free to go. Although it'll be dinner time soon so if you wanna catch something to eat, now would be best time. All the kittens are coming round here again today so it's going to be a full-den" Plato nodded and headed out, wandering to an unoccupied part of the junkyard to catch some mice and rats to eat.

* * *

Behind the walls of the abandoned werehouse everything was silent, except for the humming coming from a certain persian in Macavities office, she could get used to looking after Macavities hideout full-time. Everything ran smoothly.

Until a certain criminal burst through the door, a very large scowl plastered on his face.

"Out of my seat. Now"

Griddlebone sighed before standing up and once again taking place on his makeshift table. The unkept tom dropped himself into his seat like a ragdoll and remained silent.

"Take it the plans starting to work?" Macavity merely nodded,

"Then why do you seem so bothered about something for some reason?" Griddlebone pried, she'd worked for Mac long enough to know how much she was allowed to push him.

"Demeter. She can tell somethings not right with what's going on," he couldn't help but grin evilly "she hasn't lost her touch with me that's for sure."

Griddlebone sighed, it was times like this she'd just smile and nod.

"After how _close _you two got it's no surprise, do you think she could endanger the plan though?"

Macavity shook his head as he stood up.

"I need to head back, sitting and watching them so up close without being able to do so much as spook them all is annoying, plus there's already a young female who has taken an interest in Plato," he grinned evilly once again "things are certainly going to be fun at the end of this."

With that he vanished out of sight.

Griddlebone sighed, while she wasn't a huge fan of the junkyard tribe, she was starting to reassess her idea and how it wasn't one of the best plans she'd actually suggested.

* * *

Victoria walked around the Junkyard in search of Plato, everyone had just finished their dinner and it wouldn't be long before it started getting dark. Yet somehow the tom had managed to drop off everyones radar.

As she walked around looking for him she saw a pair of dark eyes peering out from a rubbish pile causing her to freeze on the spot, before she could look at them properly the eyes blinked to reveal a dark brown pair and Plato pop his head out blinking at her.

"Were you looking for me? Sorry must have fell sleep after having something to eat" he chuckled as he climbed down. Victoria smiled at him, forgetting the dark eyes she'd seen before as she walked over to him.

"Seems you still have some kitten gene to you," she chuckled "then again me and Rumpleteazer do the same, Mistoffelees has already started outgrowing it..."

Her eyes showed sadness as she smiled at him. This time Plato couldn't just let it go.

"Your really scared of your brother aging aren't you?"

Victoria figited, she'd only ever spoken to Jenny and Munk about these feelings; then to have a new Jellicle pick it up instantly spooked her.

"Sorry it wasn't my place to ask-"

"No it's fine don't worry. Just not used to people picking it up so easily...Yes I am scared of my brother growing up...I'm scared that things wont be the same between me and him when we're older. I'm scared that we'll both find mates and we'll drift apart... and while everyone here is family to me. Mistoffelees is the closest to blood family I have and I can't afford to lose him..." Plato awkwardly placed a hand on her back to comfort her.

"I'm sure that won't happen, I can see it in your eyes how close you and him are and in his eyes also. Do you really think he'd let you and him drift? I doubt that very much and I haven't even known the both of you two days yet" he smiled at her trying to cheer her up.

Victoria couldn't help but smile and him and nod.

"You have a point. Seeing as it won't get dark till another hour or two want to go see him? Coricopat and Tantomile are helping him practice his magic. It's fun to watch" she smiled at him, hope in her eyes that he'd agree.

Plato smiled at her an nodded in agreement into coming, it would be nice to get to know her brother better.

"Follow me then. They normally head to an empty part of the junkyard so there's no distractions"

She took his paw and led the way, blushing slightly at her own actions, but either way didn't let go as he was holding her hand and not refusing the gesture.


	3. Butterfly

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any rights to CATS!**

**Sorry for it being so short, Life outside the internet isn't exacly flowers and sunshine. College work is strangling my freetime! I promise to make a longer chapter next time! **

**Other than that enjoy!**

* * *

It was only a short walk from where Victoria had found Plato to where Mistoffelees was with Coricopat and Tantomile.

As they approached them Plato noticed small sparks dancing Mistoffelees' paws, glowing brightly as he moved. Victoria smiled and walked over to them.

Mistoffelees looked over and smiled seeing his sister, making the sparks die down he walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

Plato smiled softly as she hugged him back, before letting him go and speaking as Coricopat and Tantomile coming over, smiling at plato.

"How is your lesson going?" she beamed as she spoke. She loved hearing stories of his lessons just as much as watching them.

"Alright actually. Coricopat and Tantomile are still teaching me to control voltage on my electrical ability"

Victoria smiled at him with pride. She knew how much her brother truly wanted to learn to control all his magic completely so he wasn't at risk of hurting anyone.

Plato watched them mutely. Seeing how they interacted made him start to wonder if he had siblings and what they'd be like.

Before he could continue his thoughts Coricopat spoke up.

"You have magical blood Plato, It's quite strong but...it's like it's not yours," Plato blinked confused; not understanding what the mystic meant.

Coricopat tried to think of a way to explain but instead just smiled and shook his head; causing Plato to shrug it off. Him with magical abilities? Highly doubtful.

Victoria looked at Mistoffelees again.

"Learnt any new tricks?"

Mistoffelees smiled and nodded stepping back, ready to show her the trick he'd learnt. Plato and Victoria stared intently as Coricopat and Tantomile sat back down.

Mistoffelees closed his eyes to concentrate as he pulled out an old rag that was lying on the ground and placed it over his paw as he placed his other over the top; concentrating intently.

Suddenly he pulled the rag off and lo-behold lay a butterfly. Victoria's eye lit up as she saw the butterfly; receiving smiles from everyone.

"Can you make other things appear?" Plato asked curiously as he saw the butterfly flutter off. Mistoffelees shrugged.

"Probably but I'm still learning. My main focus is learning to control the electrical ability. I know that if he got out of control it could kill someone and I really don't want to do that..." Victoria smiled reassuringly at him.

Coricopat and Tantomile looked about then back at Victoria and Plato as they spoke in unison.

"Jellylorum is looking for you."

Victoria nodded and took Plato's paw again, leading him back to the Junkyard after saying bye to Mistoffelees and the twins. They nodded bye to them before looking at each other, Tantomile being the first to speak.

"Somethings not right with Plato...He has magical blood but it feels...diconnected... He's also blocking something. Though I'm not sure if even he knows it..." Mistoffelees looked at Coricopat who nodded in agreement.

"But he himself doesn't feel much of a threat its strange." Mistoffelees looked back in the direction Victoria and Plato left as he spoke.

"Even I have to admit something feels a little off...But Victoria trusts him and whatever she believes and does I stand by her side because i trust her decisions" The twins nodded in agreement before resuming their teaching.

Victoria kept hold of Plato's paw as they walked, they could still see the butterfly fluttering around that Mistoffelees had created.

Plato stopped without warning, making Victoria almost lose grip on his hand as she hadn't realise the sudden halt. Turning to him she blinked at the expression on his face.

"What's wrong?"

Plato smiled softly at her as he spoke,

"I just want to say thank you...I can tell how close everyone at the junkyard is and yet; you let me into your home with open paws and accept me despite not knowing anything about me..."

Victoria could see self-doubt in the toms eyes and she pulled him into a hug, blushing slightly at her sudden actions. Not realising that Plato also started to form a blush on his face.

"You don't need to thank me or any of us, we know your going through a rough time not remembering anything about your past and want to help you as much as possible"

Plato continued to blush as he smiled softly and hugged her back.

"I know but still... Thank you," Victoria smiled and awkwardly pulled away blushing, still holding his hand "Let's get back before Jellylorum wonder where we are"

Victoria smiled and nodded as they continued to walk. While making their way to Jelly's; Victoria looked at Plato through the corner of her eye; never noticing how young his features actually were despite managing to look older.

Taking more time to look at him she realised not only was he tall he had a strong build which complemented his marking very well. It was certainly true that you wouldn't believe that Plato and Mistoffelees were close in age.

Her brother while looked his age still had a kitten feature about him; Plato on the other hand had an adult feature about him.

Before she could finish assessing Plato more closely; Tumblebrutus and Pouncival bounded over to them.

"Jelly's been looking for you, with it being Platos first time at the jellicle ball she wants to sort out the costumes for the ball. She wants to get Plato's made and to make sure yours still fits Victoria" The two of them nodded before following the patched pair to Jelly's den.

Upon arriving Jelly looked at them dissaprovingly for not coming to her den the minute she called them before starting to sort out the costumes for them as she chatted.

"Seems you haven't changed much in size Victoria so your alright. Plato your about the same shape and build as Admetus so you shouldn't be too hard to sort out."

The queen continue to chat until she was finally finished and had sorted everything out. Once they had finished they left; closely followed by Pouncival and Tumble. As they made their way out to the clearing they noticed Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer leaving the junkyard.

"Wonder where they're going" Pouncival questioned outloud. Victoria shrugged as Plato watched them leave. Tumble shrugged as he spoke.

"Probably stealing again, they should have learned by now that Munk won't let them keep the stuff they bring back. Never mind that why don't we go play? It won't be long before we have to go in as it's starting to get dark"

Pouncival grinned and nodded in agreement before looking at Plato and Victora to see if they'd join in. Victoria nodded and looked at Plato.

"Think I'm going to for a walk" he smiled at Victoria, noticing the worry in her eyes, to reasure her everything was fine. They all nodded at him before heading off to find the other kittens.

Watching them walk away; Plato started wandering round the junkyard to clear his mind. While he loved the time he had spent with Victoria he truely wanted to collect his thoughts.

This however didn't seem to go to plan. As he passed a junk pile he noticed Mistoffelees sat cross-legged in front of an old mirror staring at his reflection curiously; interested at what the young tom was up to Plato climbed up to him.

The motion broke Mistoffelees gaze and looked at Plato who sat next to him, looking at the Mistoffelees before glancing at the mirror.

"What are you doing?" Plato ask curiously, confused at the interest in the mirror.

"Just thinking about stuff... Victoria mostly..." The tuxedo tom reply as he looked back at the mirror. Plato looked at him again; seems Mistoffelees worried about Victoria just as much as she did him.

Mistoffelees looked at Plato who nodded him to continue what he was saying.

"I sit there and think at how much she's grew in the last few months, she's still a kitten don't get me wrong, but you can tell she's older than the others at the same time. I sit and look at her and pray that she won't go down the same path as our mother did..."

Plato looked at Mistoffelees, urging him to continue.

"Our father was never there. I just assumed that he left when he found out our mother was present. Victoria is a lot like her except somewhat more innocent and quieter than her... I'm scared she'll find a tom and think that he'll be there for her and then when she needs him most he'll leave; I mean sure I'd still be with her no matter what same as everyone in the junkyard. But to have to bring kittens up without one of their parents wouldn't be fair on her or them..."

Mistoffelees looked down as he finished. It mae him feel a little better talking to someone other thank Munkustrap. Telling him everything made Mistoffelees feel like he was being just a bother and there was some things he couldn't tell Skimble because he didn't know how to approach it.

Also knowing that Victroia seemed to be comfortable confiding in the tom sat next to him made him feel just as comfortable.

This thought made him smile slightly as he spoke.

"I hope Victoria finds a mate with the qualities you have; I know you'd take care of her and wouldn't abandon her in such times of need"

Plato blushed as he stared at the tuxedo tom. He hoped Victoria would find someone like him? Meaning that if him and Victoria were to... He'd accept it?

These thoughts made him feel all fuzzy and warm inside; and it felt good.

"I'm glad you think that..." was all the tom could reply.

Mistoffelees smiled at him before standing up away from the mirror.

"We should get back, it's starting to get dark and everyone will be wondering where we are"

Plato nodded before standing up and following her back to the clearing before parting ways to their rightful dens.


	4. Den

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any rights to cats!_**

**_Sorry for the stupidly long wait for a stupidly short chapter!_**

**_1. Lost the document so had to rewrite quick and best as i could_**

**_2. Been Ill_**

**_and 3. I _****am ****_at college and currently got the christmas deadlines so never had proper free time._**

**_Probably won't post over christmas as busy busy busy (isn't everyone?) but should be able to get the next chapter up before new year! will try to make it my longest one yet! many thanks to Slytherin1595 who's been encouraging me to write on here despite my feeling ill, plus many thanks to others who have kept me going! _**

**_So MERRY CHRISTMAS (even if it is an early one!)_**

* * *

Macavity sat at his usual makeshift desk in deep thought. Plato hadn't managed to be on his own recenty making it harder for him to get back to the hideout. And Macavity hated it. He hated just sitting watching him, feeling what he's feeling and not being able to just stop it. Plato was already getting out of hand emotionally and he disliked that most of all.

He was starting to rethink his decision in taking up the plan in the first place.

Griddlebone walked in carrying a few rats for him. She smiled as she placed them on the desk to eat. Resuming to her usual jobs while Macavity was back.

"What's eating your brain this time Mac, every time you come back from the junkyard your agitated more than usual." The queen pried as she sat down. The Hidden Paw glanced at her with his eyes, hardly moving.

"You best be right about this plan, If Plato becomes emotionally attached too much it may prove...Difficult to control him if he finds out about what the plan is. For now he believes that when he's dormant he's just asleep."

Griddlebone merely nodded, she could see Macavity was becoming hesitant about the plan. But bot enough to call it off yet.

"What have you go to lose really Mac? Once you've taken over the Junkyard everything involving Plato will be a mere memory and then-" the queen quickly ducked a rat thrown at her; cutting her short of her sentence.

"You best be right."

He growled darkly as his paws started to glow with an electric current; with a swift movement his paw was locked round the Persians neck. Not tightly but enough to have the currently vibrate through her body. The current was at it's weakest; a warning voltage.

To Macavity; Griddlebone was a valued member of his henchcats and still needed her to look after the hideout while he was away. Hence why he hadn't killed her on the spot.

"If the plan fails; you'll be in a very _Very_ tight situation that will be very hard to get out of Griddle. My advise to you is pray very hard that it won't all come back to you" with his last word he let go of her and sat back down.

Griddle rubbed her neck; numb from the electricity that had run through it. She already knew she was stepping on eggshells with the plan as it was.

"I promise you it won't fail; if it was going to it would have already. Let me know when you're leaving so can get back to work."

The white queen got up and headed to the exit of the room. However stopped as Macavity spoke.

"Oh Griddle while I remember I have some interesting news for you. Victoria and Mistoffelees seemed to have found their way to the Junkyard. Plato seems to be getting a little _close _to them."

Macavity grinned evil as the queen glanced over her shoulder, clenching her paw before leaving with a quicker pace.

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks since Plato and Mistoffelees sat in front of the mirror and spoke yet it felt much longer. For some reason Plato felt a bit more at ease now he'd spoken to him one-to-one; it was nice.

Yet waking up to kittens jumping on you because they enjoyed playing with you wasn't Plato's idea of waking up early; especially at silly hours of the morning when the sun had only just managed to touch the mountains of rubbish that walled the clearing.

"Come on Plato everyone's outside waiting!" Jemima smiled at him from the edge of his nest.

He was still currently occupying Jenny and Skimbles den while he was on the look out for one of his own; more like when he had _time _to look for his own. He was usually busy either 'playing' with the kittens, which was more like sit with them than sneak of when they didn't notice, or talking to the other toms.

The tom opened his eyes and smiled weakly at Jemima; he'd noticed that she was one of the playful yet quieter one of the kittens. Yet nevertheless she was a bubble of energy that you couldn't help but smile at.

Slowly but surely Plato rose from his sleeping spot and glanced at Jemima at his side then the other young kitten that had occupied his stomach to wake him up; Etcetera.

Victoria had commented that Etcetera had took a liking to him because he was becoming rather good friends with Tugger. Which he didn't mind really.

"Yeah! Tugger is still in his den so there's nothing to do!" Etcetera pouted as she jumped off and ran outside to the others. Jemima remained where she was as Plato got up before following him outside.

It didn't take long for him to be able to sneak off to the toms, the kittens were playing hide and seek; luckily Victoria had caught on what he was trying to do and made it so it was easier for him to leave aswell.

As he headed over to the toms he noticed that the only ones to be seen were Admetus, Mungojerrie and Alonzo.

"What's with that look on your face?" Admetus spoke as he sat down.

"_Why _are all the kittens so obsessed with Tugger? even the toms...?"

Mungojerrie chuckled at the question; adjusting his position as he replied to the question,

"'e tells 'em wha' they wanna 'ear; he even has Teaza' at 'is 'eals; the toms wanna be loike 'im because he 'as 'a way with them'"

Plato nodded slightly. It made sense really now that he thought about it; any tom would love to be swarmed by queens.

Would learning how Tugger does it help him talking to Victoria? He liked her but wasn't quite sure _how _to go about it really.

The questions were obviously clear as day on his face as Jerrie and Alonzo chuckled and took his turn to speak.

"Tuggers methods are a little out there in terms of learning to be with someone but at the same time there's some method in his madness. If you learn the right things from him you'll be ok; but other than that don't take the way he acts with the kittens and queens _too _seriously. It's a game to him"

The other toms nodded as Teazer suddenly pounced on Jerrie smiling.

"Oi Jerrie' when we goin' t' ge' some dinna'? Oi'm Starvin'!"

She nodded to everyone in greeting shortly before dragging Jerrie off to fetch food. Admetus chuckled as Plato and Alonzo smiled at the pair.

"Always a ball of energy them two are, apparently they worked for Macavity but it's never really been confirmed. Munkustrap must trust them enough to allow them in"

Admetus nodded in agreement; Munkustrap always saw the good in others and had a fair judgment. It was what made him a good protector.

As the three of them continued to talk it wasn't long before Victoria had wandered over and asked Plato to come join them at Jelly's den; to which he agreed and followed her to the den.

As they approached the den Victoria chuckled to herself; catching Plato's attention.

"Seems you're adjusting to living in the junkyard very well"

He smiled at her as they entered the den to find the kittens sat around as they waited for Jelly and Asparagus to come back; until then a tatty old tom had occupied an old beanbag that had been thrown in the trash in the corner. His paws shaking slightly as he looked up and smiled towards their direction

"That's Gus the theatre cat. He's Asparagus' uncle; he tells wonderful stories" Victoria smiled as she sat down near Gus; accompanied by Plato himself.

He observed Gus more carefully; noticing that he did indeed have similar markings to Asparagus yet had a gray worn out complexion to it. His paws shook slightly and his fur was long and shaggy compared to his nephews; yet not in a dirty state.

Gus looked at him and smiled warmly at him.

"So you're the new tom who the kittens have told me about? It's a pleasure to meet you"

Plato smiled politely at the old tom; who in turn smiled back again before going back to one of his stories he was telling the kittens.

It didn't take too long after that for Jelly to return with Asparagus; food in hand for everyone.

They all ate their mice happily before heading back to messing around in the den. Eventually it was time to return to Jenny and Skimble's den.

Upon arriving at the den they entered to find Munkustrap waiting for Plato to find him a den.

The Silver tom stood up and smiled.

"Thought we'd sort out your new den"

Plato blinked and nodded, he wasn't expecting. The tom nodded slightly before following Munkustrap outside.

"Thought it would be nice if got you your den sooner or later, then can have some alone time properly to yourself."  
Munkustrap smiled at him as he led him through the tunnel of rubbish into an open den.

Plato looked around; the den was rather roomy for even a full-grown tom but cosy at the same time.

The walls had been carefully pushed up to guarantee no cave-ins, the den was floor level so was of course ground, not a flattened layer of rubbish like Jelly's den was.

Munkustrap watched him look around before smiling.

"If you need any help with anything let me know, you can move in tomorrow actually if you want, then can spend the day making it a little more homely, looks a little empty right now"

Plato turned round and nodded before heading out the den back to Jenny's after bidding the tabby protector good night.

As Plato entered the den he noticed Tumblebrutus already dropping off to sleep where he sat. and occupying the other corner was Pouncival sitting rather close to Victoria, a little too close for Plato's liking.

Victoria looked up and smiled awkwardly before getting up and heading over to him.

"Hope your new den is alright"  
Plato nodded before sitting down with her; after seeing Pouncival crawl into his nest, mumbling to himself.

"I'm moving into it tomorrow, gonna be weird not having so many jellicles under one roof with me"  
Victoria smiled, it not quite reaching her eyes. In reality she didn't want him to go; his company was nice around the den.

"If you want i'll help you tomorrow, some of the others are already working on preparations for the Jellicle ball but I've got nothing to do so I'm free to be as much help possible"

Plato smiled happily as he nodded.

Before they could continue their conversation any further Jenny ushered them to bed as it would be a long day for them tomorrow.

Plato glanced over at Victoria who was already out cold and couldn't help but let a soft smile escape before rolling over as something dawned on him. He didn't know the songs to the Jellicle ball!


	5. Nose to Nose

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any rights to cats!_**

**_OK so maybe I _****_didn't really manage to post before christmas and ok maybe it's not my longest chapter yet but HEY! It's up!_**

**_But seriously i am really sorry for such a late update, a lot has gone on since i last posted, first of all my laptop pretty much died on me...permanently... and containing my chapter 5 and other files, so basically I've once again had to start from scratch! However i got a new laptop for christmas so should be safe for a good while :) your probably wondering 'why not post sooner then?' well to put it simply. I'm a college and i have deadlines, don't get me wrong i love cats and i love this damn story but this damn story and my love for cats isn't going to get me a job in the future and it certainly hadn't got me one as of yet! Also I recently returned from Italy so couldn't really post then either :)_**

**_Either way Read, Review & Enjoy!_**

* * *

The sun started to rise over the piles of the junkyard as the jellicles started wandering out their dens. Besides the odd few jellicles that were already out on patrol.

Victoria stepped out the den and stretched, strangely last night had been one of the best sleeps she'd had in a long time, she glanced over the clearing of the junkyard as Plato stepped out next to her.

"It's a beautiful morning isn't it"

Victoria nodded mutely as she looked around. Indeed it was a beautiful start to the day; but deep down she was rather sad to know that when she goes to sleep that night Plato won't be in their den. Obviously Plato had the same thoughts on his mind as he spoke,

"Victoria would you teach me the songs for the Jellicle ball? Admetus and Alonzo are teaching me the dances but I feel a little more awkward about singing rather than dancing… Also I need to sort the new den out later and have some free time now..."

Victoria smiled and nodded as she led him to a quite part of the junkyard to teach him the songs. It didn't take long before Plato memorised the main songs after only a couple hours and before they knew it they were back at the opening of the junkyard waiting for Admetus and Alonzo to teach Plato the routines. As they waited Munkustrap wandered over to them,

"Victoria would I be able to have a word with you in Private about the Jellicle ball?"

She nodded before looking at Plato and heading off with Munkustrap. They wandered off round a corner; Leaving Plato to wait on his own.

As they moved out of sight Mukustrap turned round and smiled at her,

"Victoria I want you to do the honour of doing the opening to the Jellicle ball,"

Victorias eyes lit up with happiness

"I'd like Mistoffelees to open it with you, I know how you feel like you and him are going to drift and i want to give you this opportunity to show you that won't happen-"

Before Munkustrap could finish Victoria pulled him into a tight hug; taking the tom by surprise. Smiling softly he hugged her back before letting her go to run and tell Plato and the others.

As Victoria turned the corner she noticed that already Alonzo and Admetus were teaching him the dances; smiling she ran over to them.

All three toms look at her beaming at them as she told them what honour had been bestowed on her and her brother. They congratulated her before they all started to help Plato with the dances.

After a few hours Plato had managed to learn about three of the dances already; which was rather fast considering he'd only seen the other practice a few times. Before they knew it Alonzo and Admetus went to do their patrol and Victoria and Plato were sorting out Plato's new den.

Instead of an empty shell it now had managed to have a bed made of an old duvet and few towels followed by a few tins to collect water when needed. The pair assessed the new den mutely.

"Well it's a start, but you only really need to sleep in here so not to worry really,"

Victoria chuckled weakly, it did indeed look quite empty for just one tom or maybe she was used to staying in a den full of jellicles and it had been a while since she last saw a den for a tom or queen on their own.

She wandered over to the bed and sat down on it, sinking into it instantly. Indeed it was very comfortable. She laid back in it and smiled, it was certainly one of the most comfortable beds she'd laid on. She felt the duvet move slightly as the tall tom laid next to her. Instantly she felt the blood rise to her cheeks causing her to blush; she was actually laying next to Plato. While to others it would seem nothing to her it meant a lot, she'd never laid next to a tom older than her besides her own brother or Skimble, both who we're her family. Sure she'd had the kittens crawl in to sleep with her but that was different.

They laid there in silence for what seemed forever before the white queen-kit turned to face Plato only to find herself nose to nose with him, his dark orbs burning into hers causing her blush to rise once again; but she couldn't bring herself to move away. His breath tickled her face as she continued to stare into those dark chocolate eyes that stared back at her.

Plato couldn't move away, the piercing grey eyes of the jellicle in front of him made him unable to move away, it was like being caught up in a spell that disabled him from moving. He could even feel the heat from her body against his skin. Slowly his paw slowly moved up to touch her face before being interupted,

"Victoria! Jenny want to- Oh! am I interrupting something?"

The two shot up straight, both with bright red cheeks, Victoria glanced up to see it was Pouncival who'd walked in on them, the young tom fidgeted as he spoke.

"Jenny wants to see you in her den…"

Victoria nodded, blushing as she jumped up and left the den with Pouncival leaving Plato on his own to recollect his thoughts.

His blush remained painted on his face as he thought about what had just happened, how would he explain that to Victoria? He wasn't counting on her turning over to be face to face with him, let alone him trying to make any moves on her! The memory continued to replay in his head and he groaned falling back into the duvet-made nest. What had he just done?

* * *

Victoria continued to blush as she followed Pouncival to Jenny's in silence, she also felt bad for Pounce walking in with her and Plato like that; she knew he had a kitten crush and what a way to hurt someone more than see them with someone else? She knew the feeling when Tugger wandered off with Bombalurina on multiple occasions.

Before she could say anything to the young tom they were already at the den, Pouncival remained outside as she headed in. Inside she saw Mistoffelees, Jenny, and Munkustrap, all their faces containing a strange expression that she couldn't make out, Mistoffelees looked like he had been crying. Jenny glanced at him with sad eyes before looking at Victoria.

"Victoria i'm afraid we have some rather bad news for you… Mistoffelees went to see if your owners were back and the house was empty… we think they must of moved a couple days back…"

Victorias eyes started to well up; they had been abandoned. Mistoffelees came over and pulled her into a tight hug as she started crying. he buried his face in her neck to avoid himself from crying as he tried to comfort the young queen-kit as best he could. Munkustrap spoke softly to Jenny.

"If it's not too much of a problem would Victoria be able to stay with you from now on"

The queen nodded as she watched the two holding each other.

* * *

Later that night Victoria was curled up to Mistoffelees in Munkustraps den for some peace and quiet from the rest of the kittens, the sun had already set but with it coming closer to the Ball the activity on the junkyard carried on into the cover of night.

The queen-kit continued to sniffle as she nuzzled her brother who stroked her head fur softly to comfort her. Both remained laying their in the comfortable silence, their company of each other being enough; however Victoria could feel her soft strokes of her brothers paw begin to slow as he began to drift off to sleep.

She continued to nuzzle him softly. She knew how much her brother worried about her safety and it made her feel even worse about her mood; she hated worrying him. She also knew the next few nights he wouldn't sleep properly from worry. she squeezed her eyes shut trying to stop fresh tears escaping until she was sure he was asleep before carefully crawling out of his hold. Right now he needed his sleep and she didn't want to disturb that.

As she crawled out the den she noticed the kitten playing in a group; she knew instantly if they saw her she wouldn't be able to get rid of them and that's the last thing she needed. Right now there was only one other Jellicle she wanted to be near that could have the same soothing effect her brother had. Plato.

Quietly she crawled round the edge of the opening in the darkest areas to reach Plato's den. As she crawled in she noticed he was in a light sleep. As she crept over she felt her blush crawling onto her face as she curled up next to him. She watched him closely, his face only inches away from hers again. Part of her wanted to see them dark brown orbs again but part of her wished the opposite, how awkward she'd feel; him waking up to find her laying in his nest.

Watching him closely his eyes slowly opened to reveal the very eyes she was thinking about. instead of him jumping back in surprise like she expected he remained there as he spoke softly.

"I heard about your owners… how are you feeling?"

Victoria felt her eyes well up again and she buried her face in him, also to hide her blush.

"What did we do wrong to be abandoned…"

Plato gently pulled her close as he felt her tears against his chest; He didn't have a real answer to her question only that he knew it wasn't anything to do with her or Mistoffelees.

"You've done nothing wrong, Humans just don't realise what damage they can do"

Both of them remained in silence, curled up in each other; Plato stroked her head fur softly until she drifted off to sleep, shortly before drifting off to sleep himself.

* * *

Giddlebone was once again sat at Macavity's desk in thought, he claimed Plato was getting a den of his own today so why wasn't he there? She sighed as she looked around the room. Her thoughts we're rudely broke when a pair of henchcats walked in carrying a queen no other than Demeter. Griddle signalled them to release her and leave; to which they obeyed and closed the door behind them. The queen that stood before her stood bravely but you could see in her eyes she was terrified of being here.

"Where is he."

Griddle watched her curiously, she knew exactly who the golden queen was on about.

"Out."

"Where."

"Somewhere that's none of your concern,"  
Griddle narrowed her eyes at the queen, she'd never been fond of Demeter and she sure as hell wasn't going to give up Macavity's whereabouts or plan to her,

"What do you want Demeter."

Demeter shifted her weight as she looked at Griddle; she wasn't comfortable being back at the hideout.

"Does Mac have anything to do with Plato."  
"No. Macavity isn't a stupid as to send a brainless henchcat into the junkyard or anything

of the sort. This Plato you talk of has nothing to do with us."

The persian watched the queen in front of her, she knew she wasn't completely stupid, after the time she'd spent in Macavity's _Company. _She wasn't one to be fooled by his tricks easily. The queen went to say something but stopped and turned round and headed for the door; however froze at the words that escaped the persians lips

"I'd advise you to keep Jemima close, dirty secrets come out sooner or later"

Demeters paw clenched into a fist before she left in a fast walking pace. Griddle watched; knowing she'd hit a nerve with the queen. Satisfied she went back to her own thoughts. Before she knew it she started dropping off to sleep. Until a haunting voice filled her mind.

_"You best not be sleeping at my desk Griddlebone else there will be trouble"_

The queen yawned as she blinked, Macavity was in her mind. Meaning for now her thoughts weren't private, but that wouldn't stop her from replying to him out loud like normal.

"Where are you? You said Plato was getting a den of his own so why aren't you here?"

She heard the Hidden Paw grown mentally in her mind

_Plato's currently wrapped up with no other than the white queen-kit herself, I can't risk moving him else she'll wake up."_

Griddles heart skipped a beat for a moment, Plato was with Victoria? why? Macavity had the answers she sought,

_"Seems Plato's starting to become emotionally involved, We might be able to use this to our advantage. Seems her owners had kicked her and the tom out, so has come running to dear Plato for comfort."_

Griddlebone could almost feel his evil grin in her mind, she couldn't help but ask one important question that haunted her mind,

"You won't hurt them will you…? Mistoffelees and Victoria"

She heard the Hidden Paw's laugh that rattled right to her bones

_"Why would I intentionally physically harm the kittens of one of my most trusted henchcat and second-in-command who's currently holding the safety of my base in her paws?"_

* * *

**Quick Question!**

**Thinking about doing short story chapters to break up the story a little; But mostly to be able to add history to bits and pieces that are already _there _in the story but not easy to fit in.  
****For example Short story to Macavity's past with the junkyard, Griddlebones past before join Macavity and Even possibly, when more is revealed, Demeters past with Macavity.**

**Just to sort of slip in the full story to bits of info that come out throughout the main story**

**_(yes indeed it does seem to have alot to do with Macavity but HEY while the story is about Plato and Victoria the one who set the ball in motion was really Mac so... yeah)_**

**Please let me know in your reviews or even PM me!**

**Thanks!**


	6. Dreams

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any rights to Cats!**

**Quick Question! PLEASE READ**

**Thinking about doing short story chapters to break up the story a little; But mostly to be able to add history to bits and pieces that are already ****_there _****in the story but not easy to fit in.  
For example Short story to Macavity's past with the junkyard, Griddlebones past before join Macavity and Even possibly, when more is revealed, Demeters past with Macavity.**

**Just to sort of slip in the full story to bits of info that come out throughout the main story**

**_(yes indeed it does seem to have alot to do with Macavity but HEY while the story is about Plato and Victoria the one who set the ball in motion was really Mac so... yeah)_**

**Please let me know in your reviews or even PM me!**

**Thanks! (reposted this because really wanna know P: my viewers opinions on these things count!)**

Victoria woke to the feeling of fur on her face, her eyes were still sore from crying and she could mildly remember what happened last night. Suddenly the memory of crawling into Plato's den slapped her clean round the face causing her to blush instantly as she peeked up under the fur that covered her face to reveal the tom still asleep. Victorias heart pace started to quicken as she watched him, he looked much younger in his sleep. So peaceful…

"Victoria…?"

The white queen-kit snapped out of her thoughts as she realised that the tom laid before her had woken up; causing her blush to deepen even more as the chocolate marbles that she loved so much stared at her with worry, but for some reason looked like it was not only concern for for but concern over something else,

"Are you alright? Last night you were really upset and I wish there was more i could of done for you"  
Victoria couldn't help but smile at him.

"Yeah I think feeling a little better...sorry for coming here by the way; I just needed to get away and think and also let Mistoffelees get some sleep…"

Victoria's ears flattened back as she looked down slightly; until she felt a paw gently stroking her head fur.

"Don't worry so much ok? If your ever feeling low and just need to sit and relax your welcome here anytime"

Plato smiled at her before getting up and heading out to get some breakfast. Victoria watched him leave before slowly getting up and heading to Mistoffelees to see how he was doing before heading to Jenny's den for breakfast.

* * *

~~~Later that day~~~

The morning routine of the Jellicles was nothing out the ordinary. Munkustrap and other toms took turns patrolling the junkyard and it's boarders; Kittens round around playing happily and the other Jellicles sat amongst themselves chatting happily. Making the start of the day pass rather quick and run swiftly into the afternoon.

Mistoffelees was busy having another lesson off Coricopat and Tantomile leaving Victoria to try and find something to do to entertain herself. Admetus and Alonzo were busy teaching Plato the rest of the dances for the Ball; leaving her to option but to play with the kittens for a while.

As she wandered over she noticed once again they were playing hide and seek and this time Jemima was the one doing the seeking.

"Jemima want help finding the others?"

The young kitten smiled at her and nodded enthusiastically before wandering off to find the kittens with the queen-kit.

As usual it didn't take long before they were running about playing numerous games; Pouncival at Victoria's side again as usual; but not _as_ clingy as usual; in reality it was kind of a relief for her.

It was only when they were called in for food by Jelly that she managed to sneak off and sit with Munkustrap for a while; the last time she'd been able to sit with him was that rainy day she'd met Plato for the first time.

As she went over the jellicle protector was sat still on the old tire again; quietly she sat down next to him. The tabby tom smiled at her as he watched over the clearing.

"Was wondering when you'd come and give me company once again; how are you feeling Victoria?"

The queen-kit merely shrugged; in all honesty at that very moment in time she didn't know how she felt; nether bad nor good,

"Seems to be the mood of everyone today; think it's one of them times where everything is just how it is...It's kind of relaxing considering how much planning is going into the ball this year; With the junkyard having newer members it's interesting where everyones being placed in the ball"

The tabby tom chuckled at his own blabbering; earning a smile from Victoria. It was nice having Munkustrap around; he was like the cousin who you wished was your sibling. He knew when to be firm but he also knew how to be fair.

"I think in a way that's what makes the ball more fun… we see everyone who's in the tribe such as Jenny, Gus and even Rumpus cat but we also celebrate the life and death of those in the tribe...we celebrate those who are there and also those who are going up to the Heavyside layer… It's one of the best things about being a jellicle."

Victoria glanced up at Munkustrap who looked at her smiled at her.

"Very insightful aren't we? But indeed your right; it's one of the nights when everyone is off duty but also protecting everyone still as well; the twins haven't sensed any danger on the way which is a bonus, so seems everything's running as smooth as possible so we can enjoy the jellicle moon to it's best"

Victoria smiled at the tom as she looked at the clearing; there's no other place in the world she'd rather be than in this very junkyard. It was her home and her life.

Nothing much was said after that, instead she and Munkustrap sat in the comfortable silence as he surveyed the area. Out the corner of her eye she noticed Mistoffelees and the twins returning from their lesson. The tuxedo tom ran over to her gleaming with happiness.

"Victoria I can do it I can control my voltage!"

Victoria smiled happily at him before looking at the twins who silently spoke to the tom sat next to her. Feeling the need for privacy, she stood up and looked at her brother.

"Why don't you tell me all about it back at Jenny's den?"

The tom smiled at her before following her to the den.

Munkustrap glanced at the two leaving before looking back at the twins.

"So what did you sense?"

Tantomile and Coricopat spoke at the same time, finishing each other sentences with fluidity

"We sensed a presence in the junkyard last night"

"It felt like Macavity but we couldn't quite pintail it."

"But we know that at some point Demeter had wondered out the junkyard just before the presence became apparent"

"But we can't say for sure weather that was coincidence or not"

Munkustrap nodded slightly as he thought over the information. Demeter certainly wasn't one for leaving the junkyard at night. But most of all what was Macavity doing around the junkyard once again, he hadn't bothered attacking them in months now.

"Did Mistoffelees pick it up?"

The twins looked at eachother again, this time only Tantomile spoke,

"He claims he just felt an unfamiliar presence in the junkyard that woke him up in the night,"

The tabby protector nodded slightly as he processed the information, the female twin spoke hesitantly,

"You don't think he knows about-"

"No. There's no way he could of found out about that; I trust in your abilities to keep that all under wraps. Both magically and verbally…"

Mumkustrap and the twins looked over at the kittens as they came running out of Jelly's den. The protector lowered his voice as he spoke,

"If word gets to Macavity over this matter more than his presence will be here"

The tom sighed, looking down before looking over at the kittens again as he continued to speak,

"There's so many secrets in this junkyard; there's some that can never be revealed to the younger ones of the tribe"

The twins nodded slightly before slinking off in unison; leaving the tom to protect the junkyard once again in his own thoughts.

As the day drew to an end there was still plenty of activity on the junkyard; The kittens got to try out their new costume for the ball with Jenny and Jelly while Munkustrap started sorting out the last straddling bits of the ball; one thing it being parts of the ball where the jellicles danced in partners.

As usual Tugger had Bombalurina for his partner; mostly because it gave him the prime opportunity to have his hands on her. After everyone had paired up except two. Demeter and Plato.

The queen eyed the tom as he fidgeted under her gaze; she'd made it more than clear she disliked him. Bombalurina sighed as she spoke; ignoring Tuggers wandering hands,

"Demeter for everlasting cats sake just partner up with him! Else Munks' going to have to move the pairs around and he's already tearing his fur out about it!"  
Demeter scowled at her before standing next to him; When they started dancing the moment his paws touched her fur she cringed slightly; however through the practicing she learnt to cope with it.

The kittens danced around in their costumes happily. The older jellicles couldn't help but laugh at them as they started running around after each other in the bug costumes with the forks and knives and spoons. Even Demeter had to laugh at their youthfulness as they ran through the toms and queens who were in the clearing. Electra and Etcetera chased after Jemima who hid behind Demeter. The young kitten peeked up at Demeter from behind her. The gold queen blinked at her before patting her head fur softly before smiling softly as she ran off between Asparagus and Skimble.

Victoria watched them all as Jenny sorted out her costume and smiled. Until Pouncival end up headfirst into a plant pot; earning himself a rather big bump on his head. The young tom ran to Jenny; eyes watering as he asked her to look at it. Victoria watched Jenny tend to the poor kitten as Tumblebrutus wandered over to comfort him. It was rather sweet watching the way the two acted as it reminded her what she and her brother were like when they were younger. This thought drew her attention to look in the direction of the very tom she was thinking of. Sat quietly in a corner, there he was, sitting happily playing with his magic.

Watching him made her smile softly before looking back to see Pouncival and Tumblebrutus had already ran off to carry on playing. Jenny gave one last look over her costuming before nodding if was perfect and allowing her to take it off.

She blinked seeing Plato wander off into his den and followed to see if he was alright.

As she wandered in she found her tall tom laying on the next bed in thought.

"Plato? Are you alright?"

Victoria looked at him worried as he sat up and looked her troubled.

"Just a little bothered about something...I had a really weird dream last night and it felt real but it didn't at the same time…"

Victoria blinked at him a little confused,

"What happened in the dream?"  
Plato sat and thought for a minute on how to explain what he wanted to tell her.

"I could hear voices...it seemed like a tom and queen but I can't really remember...everything was dark and blurry, like when you just wake up from a bad sleep. It's the weirdest dream I've ever had"

Victoria sat and tried to make sense of what Plato had told her. Indeed it was a weird dream and certainly not one she'd ever had before. Trying to be positive she smiled at him.

"Try not to worry too much about it. After all it was only a dream. Sometimes dreams can feel very real but don't worry they can't do you harm"

Plato smiled softly at her and nodded, feeling a little more at ease.

"Your right. Think because I'm still trying what happened before I came here it's starting to effect me even in my sleep"  
Victoria smiled at him before getting and heading outside to leave the tom in his own thoughts.

As Victoria wandered outside she noticed everyone was still sorting out for the jellicle ball except for a certain trouble making pair. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer.

In reality it didn't surprise her really. They seemed more interested in messing around then practicing but they had proven they knew the dances; they should after living in the junkyard for so long. The calico pair rolled around together, playfully fighting, laughing as they tumbled over each other. Occasionally one would pin the other down and the cycle started over again.

It was nice to see them still act like kittens at times. Mates or siblings she found the way they acted something she wanted out of a future mate; to be able to live n the moment and cherish the time together.

These thoughts made Victoria blush. She sounded like a lovestruck kitten all over again!

The screams of Etcetera pierced her eardrums as Tugger wandered out from his den with Bombalurina. At some point they'd managed to sneak off during rehearsals undetected. That aside the kittens all ran over to him, herself included, to watch him practice.


End file.
